Error concealment methods have been introduced for JSVM41. Exemplarily, four methods are described in JVT-Q0462. This known solution for error concealment is targeting on fixed GOP (group-of-pictures) size, where the base-layer is H.264 compliant with spatial and FGS (Fine Grain Scalability) scalable layers. Temporal scalability in SVC is supported by a hierarchical B frame GOP structure. In this structure, bi-directionally predicted frames (B frames) within a GOP have different temporal levels according to a defined scheme. However, there is a need to further improve the robustness and correctness of error concealment. Moreover, supporting error concealment for any kind of scalability and combined scalability is desirable. 1 “Scalable Video Coding—Joint Draft 4”, J. Reichel, H. Schwarz, M. Wien, Joint Video Team (JVT) of ISO/IEC MPEG & ITU-T VCEG (ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 and ITU-T SG16 Q.6), Draft Output Document from JVT JVT-Q202-JSVM4, 17th Meeting: Nice, France, October, 20052 Chen Ying, Jill Boyce, Xie Kai “Frame Loss Error Concealment for SVC”, JVT-Q046, JVT of ISO/IEC MPEG & ITU-T VCEG, Nice, October 2005